


特澈/荒島唱片_番外：02（下）

by Azhitata (bogi40820)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogi40820/pseuds/Azhitata





	特澈/荒島唱片_番外：02（下）

荒島唱片＿番外：朴利特全身熱戀熱辣辣（澈x正洙/特澈）  
（下-特澈）

 

利特吸吮著金希澈的耳朵，金希澈抖了一下，利特抬起臉來看他，用他一貫的清冷語氣：「我可是都知道的喔，和朴正洙一起。」

「什麼？」

「你的敏感帶。」利特伸手去摸他的大腿根，金希澈臉紅的速度快得他看不見：「你、你不是睡了嗎！每一次！」

「記憶可以回想。」利特看著他，吻住他，笑了出來：「而且也不是每一次都睡了的。」

金希澈突然覺得自己真的這次倒大楣了。

 

利特埋在他腿間親吻著金希澈的腿根，金希澈半坐半躺的靠在床頭，偶爾朴正洙也會被他誘騙著做這個，但現在讓他無法冷靜下來的原因是，現在這人是利特啊！

是那個怎麼拐騙怎麼威脅怎麼生氣都不肯在床事上出來的利特啊！

腿間的東西在他這麼興奮的情緒下也翹得老高，利特握住了抬頭：「受不了了？」金希澈乖巧地搖搖頭，看著利特盯著自己的眼睛，張著嘴溫柔的吞吐，金希澈閉上眼仰頭低喃：「特兒⋯⋯」

利特的舌頭比起他的張狂更多的是溫柔，含著前端緩慢地用舌尖去頂弄，游移到柱身一寸寸的不放過，最後吮著底下充血的球團，手指同時還在他頂端的洞口輕搔，每秒都讓金希澈在掉下懸崖的邊緣掙扎。

「特兒⋯⋯進去吧⋯⋯我想在裡面⋯⋯」利特沒應允，含著前端吸吮了起來，金希澈被嚇了一跳，在他溫暖的口腔內高潮，他喘息著，再睜開眼的時候，是感覺到了後面有些不對勁。

「唔？特兒？」利特手上滿是他剛才在他嘴裡噴發的愛液，但他手指的位置卻是不曾在他與朴正洙的床事上出現的位置，利特頂著薄汗溫柔的看著他，手指在他臀縫間滑動：「怎麼了？不是要在裡面嗎？」

探入手指的時候，金希澈難免的震顫了身體：「呃，但，不是⋯⋯」利特吻著他，不給他說話的機會，手指在他體內緩緩地找尋那塊神秘的地方。

搔刮到了什麼，金希澈被他吻著唇，還是嚶唔出了聲音，挺起下身靠緊了他，利特額頭抵住他，頰邊的酒窩淺淺的張揚：「你愛我嗎？」在金希澈忍受著難受和快感的雙重夾擊下點頭的時候，利特緩緩地把自己送進他體內。

「哈⋯⋯啊⋯⋯特、特兒，唔⋯⋯」太狡猾了。金希澈想著，奮力地睜著眼睛只為了把和眼前這人的第一次給清楚記得：「特兒⋯⋯我愛你喔⋯⋯」他想再講一次，讓這人的思緒也清清楚楚地聽見。

利特笑出了酒窩，和朴正洙溫柔的笑臉不太一樣，可是都同樣的在眼神裡承載許多感情：「知道了。」他吻他，學著朴正洙那樣輕啃他的唇。

下身的抽弄在聽見金希澈的呻吟變了調後開始朝向規律而快速的方向前進，利特在他金希澈的身上留下痕跡，在他脖子上吸吮，在胸前，在耳朵上啃咬，但金希澈也發現了，利特最喜歡的，是他的唇。

和朴正洙一樣，總閉著眼在找著他的唇，吻上了就不肯放嘴了。

金希澈的心臟像化了灘水，他疼惜著的這兩個人，都愛著他。

金希澈推了利特一把，坐在他身上：「你的腰不好，我來吧。」利特只愣了一下，雙手便扣住了他的腰，看著金希澈扭著腰試圖找到一個他最方便擺弄的角度，淡淡的開口：「腿會疼告訴我。」

「唔⋯⋯疼的話怎麼樣？」金希澈扭著腰，試圖講點什麼別的讓自己別呻吟出聲，利特的手也府上了他胸前的圓粒，兩人都把手放在彼此胸前逗弄，利特撐起身體咬了下他的小圓粒：「我會親一親。」

這大概是利特說過最甜的情話了。

金希澈低下頭抱著他的頭吻住，嘴上還是不肯饒人：「啊⋯⋯什麼時候你才能進化到說聲愛我？」

利特跟著頂腰，撞出了金希澈的呻吟，抱緊了彼此，下身的泥濘不堪，黏住了他倆一樣的無法分離，利特閉著眼又找到了金希澈的唇，在金希澈毫不停歇的扭腰下射入了他從未說出口的愛語。

「下次吧，希澈。」他們倒在床上喘息，金希澈在累得睡過去前最後看見的是利特帶著酒窩的微笑，然後他的唇印在了他逐漸睡去的眼皮上。

溫柔的學著他，吻過了自己的鼻子、唇，最後在與他脖子相對的位置上也印上了個紅得幾乎發紫的紅點。

「給你打個印記，讓你下輩子繼續找到我。」

他迷迷糊糊得分不清這句話是誰說的，但想來是兩個人都想這樣告訴他。

「早告訴過你別惹他了。」金希澈閉著眼，疲憊的笑了出來：「我錯了，正洙啊。」伸出手討抱抱的樣子可愛，於是朴正洙吻了他：「你個金三歲。」

「是是，睡吧，朴五百歲，晚安。」金希澈嘟起唇，得到了個晚安吻，然後賣乖似的：「晚安，特兒。」又嘟起唇。

「你每天這樣照顧兩個人的份量可會累死你自己的，又不是什麼一夫二夫。」

「呀，利特你就吻個一下行吧，話那麼多⋯⋯」即便疲憊到閉著眼，金希澈還是嘴上不饒人。

「晚安。」輕啄了下，金三歲滿足的摟著朴五百歲。

「傻瓜。」


End file.
